List of All Creatures Great and Small episodes
This is a list of all 90 television episodes from the British television series All Creatures Great and Small. Dates shown are original air dates on BBC One. The core quartet of characters — James Herriot, Siegfried Farnon, Tristan Farnon and Helen Herriot (née Alderson) — appear, unless otherwise stated. James and Siegfried are the only two characters to appear in every episode. Tristan appears in 65 episodes. Helen appears in 86 episodes. The final appearances of regular cast members are also noted. Episode guideedit Series 1edit The opening credits, filmed in 1977, for the first three series feature Siegfried and James driving around the Dales and, at one point, sharing a laugh in the car. This is an outtake from the Series 1 episode "Calf Love". The bridge they drive over is in Langthwaite. It is between there and Feetham that they drive through the ford. 1: "Horse Sense" (8 January 1978) James Herriot, MRCVS, a newly qualified vet, arrives at Skeldale House for a job interview. It is the mid-1930s, and work is hard to come by. That is one of the reasons why he has come all the way to the North Yorkshire town of Darrowby looking for his first appointment. Siegfried is in Broughton, visiting his mother, and has forgotten all about the interview, so James has a long wait before he meets his prospective employer. It is during this period that James meets Mr. Biggins for the first time. James has to earn his money even before securing employment. Siegfried takes James to see Mr. White's lame horse and lets him both evaluate and treat it, before they venture on to see Bert Sharpe's cow, Violet, which makes its mark on James. After meeting a few locals in the pub, James turns in for an early night, with a comforting "well done" from his host. The next morning sees James takes surgery, where a tortoise is his first patient. He is also given a car by Siegfried, with which to get around the Dales. James treats Phineas Calvert's cow, which has developed sunstroke, and is forced to euthanize - under the watch of the difficult Mr. Soames - Lord Hulton's valuable horse when he discovers it is too far gone with an agonising torsion. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Bert Sharpe, Diana Brompton, Mr. Biggins, Mr. White, Ted (barman), Soames, Phineas Calvert, Mrs. Calvert. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 2: "Dog Days" (15 January 1978) At breakfast, after performing a post-mortem on Lord Hulton's horse, Siegfried settles James' nerves by confirming that he acted correctly with the animal. James' first visit of the day is to Arthur Handshaw, whose cow is sick. James diagnoses a broken pelvis. The vet also leaves the top gate open, and most of Handshaw's herd makes its way into the meadow and corn field. James picks up Tristan from the station upon his return from veterinary college in Edinburgh, having failed pathology and parasitology. At first Siegfried sacks him, but then decides to put him to work by collecting payments on market day. He misplaces the receipt book, however. James has his first encounter with Mrs. Pumphrey and her pampered Pekingese pet dog, Tricki-Woo, who has developed "flop-bot". He calls again a few days later when another ailment is reported — this time "crackerdog". Continuing the Herriot show, James visits Mr. Dean and his 13-year-old dog, Bob, which has developed a cancerous growth in his abdomen. James decides it is best to put the animal down. Dean later gets a puppy and names it after his recent departure. After James decided Mr. Sumner's call for assistance could wait until the morning, Siegfried was not happy and uttered his "You must attend" mantra. Tristan plays a phone prank on James, pretending to be farmer Sims. James exacts revenge by calling Tristan, pretending to be the farmer whose calf bed the duo put back in earlier in the day, saying the same thing has happened again. Characters: Arthur Handshaw, Tommy, Reynolds, Smedley, Hodgekin, Mrs. Pumphrey, Mrs. Hall, Mr. Dean, Soames, Diana Brompton. Helen Alderson does not appear in this episode 3: "It Takes All Kinds" (22 January 1978) With paperwork becoming out of hand, Siegfried decides to employ a secretary, a Miss Winifred Harbottle. The result is not quite what he intended. On a call to her father's Heston Farm to treat a calf with a fractured leg, James meets Helen Alderson for the first time since they were on the bus together. Before James leaves, Helen points out the hills in view from their vantage point: Hescott Fell, Eddleton, Wedder Fell, Colver and Senner. Siegfried and James attend Reeves' lecture in Broughton, so Tristan, despite his vociferous objections, is made to stay in to keep an eye on a dog that is recovering from surgery. Tristan is inebriated by the time his colleagues return. It is Tuesday, and Miss Harbottle arrives. She is immediately put out by the slipshod administrative set-up at Skeldale House. She puts in place a change in their working methods, starting at 9.00 AM sharp the following morning. The "office" is moved into the sitting room, where Mrs. Hall wants to clean. Miss Harbottle gets Mrs. Hall's back up early on in their relationship by asking her not to touch any of her paperwork while she undertakes her duties. James coaxes Mrs. Pumphrey into letting the vets look after Tricki-Woo at the surgery for a week so that they can give him the care he needs. Mrs. Pumphrey finds it difficult to cope with the thought, while Hodgekin is beside himself with joy. The pampered patient is sent away with more belongings than the average human owns. Miss Harbottle starts to inflict her professionalism on the vets. Siegfried retaliates by regularly emptying out the petty cash box. Mrs. Pumphrey sends James a gift basket containing, amongst other things, three bottles of 80-year-old brandy, three bottles of Graham's 1920 port, quail's eggs, honey, caviar and truffles in aspic. She also holds a "welcome home" party for Tricki-Woo. James attends an early-morning call to treat Mr. Dixon's badly-injured donkey. On his way back, and still in his pyjama bottoms, he stops in to check on the Aldersons' calf, but it proves just too early for Helen. Siegfried takes Miss Harbottle to task about the fact that the cash box was empty when Siegfried needed to give change to two clients. Also, it is the tenth of the month and still the accounts have not gone out. The secretary storms out, which makes the trio's lunch taste all the more better. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Miss Harbottle, Mrs. Pumphrey, Hodgekin, Francois (Mrs. Pumphrey's butler), Dixon. 4: "Calf Love" (29 January 1978) James pays a visit to Charlie Dent, whose sow's ear needs examining. It is diagnosed as an aural haematoma. Back at Skeldale, Tristan uncovers James' interest in Helen when mentioning he saw her in Richard Edmundson's Bentley. James is called out late to Dan Cooper's cow, which is stuck in a bog. Tristan, meanwhile, stays out all night drinking with the bell ringers. In an attempt to sneak in, he is caught by Siegfried, who comes to the conclusion that his little brother has too much time to spare; as such, since Siegfried thinks he is "fast becoming a drunken, idle shirker," he puts Tristan in charge of his new piglets. Siegfried and James are called out to Mr. Heaton, out at Bronsett, who has dead sheep and would like a post-mortem. Siegfried mishears Miss Harbottle and instead drives to the Seaton farm, despite James' protestations. Siegfried, naturally, blames James for the mishap. Richard Edmundson visits the surgery, wanting someone to look at his mare. James offers, but Edmundson is adamant that Siegfried does the job. James checks up on Tricki-Woo, who has a clean bill of health for once. Mrs. Pumphrey reveals her new arrival: Nugent, a piglet. Siegfried reaches breaking point with Miss Harbottle when, despite his request to the contrary, she tells Colonel Brent that Siegfried is indeed in. She then presents him with paperwork to look over, which, much to her distress, he decides to tear up and throw the pieces over her head. Siegfried sends Tristan out to see Dent's pig, and he will not permit him to change out of his gladrags beforehand. When he returns at 10.45 PM, he regales James on his conquest of the animal. At breakfast, Tristan reads out a piece of mail he has received: a letter of resignation from Miss Harbottle. Siegfried cannot contain his excitement. Albert Crump calls the surgery about his mare, which has Monday morning disease. Tristan dispatches James, but not before he lets on that he's been putting out delicate inquiries about Helen. She is, he reveals, a member of the Darrowby Music Society and every Tuesday attends their evenings in the village hall. He suggests James signs up too. James is not ungrateful for the advice. At Crump's, James samples some of his homemade wine. He gets sloshed, but then has to drop in on the teetotal Bamfords, who live at nearby Hollybush Farm. Siegfried introduces swine master Tristan to his new young charges. James attends his first Music Society meeting and makes a point of assisting Helen with the washing up. He asks Helen out on a date on Saturday, and—over a broken tea cup—she accepts. Characters: Charlie Dent, Felicity (uncredited), Dan Cooper, Mrs. Hall, Miss Harbottle, Mrs. Seaton, Mrs. Pumphrey, Richard Edmundson, Albert Crump, Mrs. Crump. 5: "Out of Practice" (5 February 1978) Driving along the moor tops, James comes across a black Labrador stuck in the mud. He rescues it and takes it back to the surgery, where he and Siegfried examine it. James decides to take it to Sister Louisa Rose to see if she can find it a home. James does not seem to be getting anywhere in his pursuit of Helen. Tristan convinces him take her to the ritzy Reniston hotel for dinner, but the date does not go well. To compound matters, Tristan suggests that he tries seeing a different girl. He arranges a double date at a dance, with local girls Connie and Brenda, but things take a turn for the worse when Helen shows up with Richard Edmundson. James and Siegfried treat a pony of gypsy family the Myatts. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Sister Louisa Rose, Mr. Plenderleith, Mrs. Plenderleith, Connie, Brenda, Mr. Myatt, Mr. Worley (barman), Richard Edmundson. 6: "Nothing Like Experience" (12 February 1978) Siegfried is under the cloud of a cold, leaving James to carry the burden of the visits. Helen brings her Border Collie, Dan, to the surgery. James is embarrassed by his performance when he saw her at the dance, but he finally manages to make a date with her. They go to the Darrowby Plaza with the intention of seeing a film about the Hebrides but it is changed without notice to a Western, Arizona Guns. Gobber Newhouse provides the entertainment. Siegfried visits the Dalby family and their new herd of cows. James visits Isaac Cranford, who tries to coax James into fraudulently reporting that the farmer's cow died from a lightning strike instead of acute heart failure. Fellmonger Jeff Mallock, of course, is adamant that it died from "stagnation o' t'lungs". Tristan decides to bring the legend of the Raynes Abbey ghost to life. It is Siegfried's turn to visit Cranford, this time to treat his boar. Before he leaves, Siegfried reminds Cranford about the state of his account. When James loses his hoof knife, Siegfried lectures James and Tristan about leaving their equipment behind at the farms they visit. Much to his colleagues' amusement, Siegfried fails to heed his own advice while on a late-night call to treat Joe Kendall's cow. At the next call, Horace Dawson's, James gets a lift back to Darrowby from P.C. Blenkiron. En route, they see the "ghost" and promptly give chase. Back at Skeldale House, Tristan is forced to reveal himself. Tristan is asked to post a faeces sample to the laboratory and a bottle of ointment to Cranford. He mixes them up, which results in Cranford smearing an undesirable product into his boar's skin. To Siegfried's obvious glee, the mistake results in Cranford terminating their services. Characters: Isaac Cranford, Mrs. Hall, Jeff Mallock, Mrs. Dalby, Billy Dalby, William Dalby, Joe Kendall, Horace Dawson, P.C. Blenkiron, Gobber Newhouse, Arthur Handshaw, Charlie. 7: "Golden Lads and Girls" (19 February 1978) James drives by the funeral of Billy Dalby. After informing Siegfried of the news, he visits Mrs Dalby to pay his respect. The hard-of-hearing Joe Mulligan brings his"womiting" dog, Clancy, into the surgery. James is finally beginning to make real progress with Helen, who invites him to Sunday tea at the Aldersons', but ends up treating one of their cows that falls ill. The cow dies before James' treatment has a chance to work. After Siegfried buys a new Rover, Tristan inherits his old one. When up on a fell drinking Theakston's Nutty Brown Ale with James, he accidentally releases the handbrake. The pair watch as the car careens into the new shelter on the golf course. It is an incident that Siegfried just happens to read about in the morning paper. The duo's silence speaks volumes. Tristan blames the broken headlamp on an accident with a farm gate. With his car in being fixed, and James' brakes not up to standard, Tristan asks Siegfried if he can borrow his Rover to get to a call in Sorton. Tristan, of course, crashes it into a wall after swerving to avoid a flock of sheep in the road and has to break the news to his brother. Characters: Mr. Alderson, Mrs. Dalby, Gobber Newhouse, Mr. Worley, Richard Edmundson, Joe Mulligan, P.C. Smith, Charlie, Aunt Lucy, Daphne, Lenny Butterfield, William Dalby. 8: "Advice & Consent" (26 February 1978) Tristan and Siegfried have to treat Mr Mulligan's giant dog, Clancy. Siegfried, Tristan and Mrs. Hall all give James some advice regarding Helen. James takes her to Bolton Castle, where he proposes to her. She accepts, and then James has to face the task of asking Mr. Alderson for his permission to marry his daughter. Egged on by Tristan, Mr. Biggins entertains the regulars at the Drovers. Mrs. Dalby is worried about her cattle, and James struggles to find a diagnosis. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Joe Mulligan, Mr. Alderson, Mrs. Dalby, Mr. Biggins, Charlie, Bert, Aunt Lucy, Richard Edmundson. 9: "The Last Furlong" (5 March 1978) Tristan and James visit Mr. Pickersgill, who suffers from malapropism. The former suffers an injury during the visit, but finds a suitable remedy. Siegfried is called out to the Sidlows, who are a bit difficult. He is also invited to the Broughton races. He knows the circuit is looking for a new vet, but his chances fade after meeting up with fellow vet Stewie Brannan whom he has not seen for several years. The Ministry of Agriculture requires the practice to undertake tuberculin testing the same week that James and Helen are on their honeymoon. James proposes a solution. James and Helen are married. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Pickersgill, Olive Pickersgill, Sidlow, Stewie Brannan, Major General Ransom, Mrs. Ransom, Colonel Tremayne, Mrs. Tremayne, Head Lad. 10: "Sleeping Partners" (12 March 1978) James and Helen are on a working honeymoon, carrying out tuberculin testing. They are staying at an inn with an overly-doting landlady. Siegfried decides that it is time Tristan did some serious work for his examinations. James meets local vet Angus Grier and his student, Clinton. He invites James along on a call and provides him with a peculiar change of clothes. Siegfried hires student Richard Carmody while Tristan is away. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Angus Grier, Mrs. Burns, Mrs. Allen, Mr. Allen, Clinton, Mrs. Grier, Adderley, Tolly, Richard Carmody, Earnshaw, Smith. 11: "Bulldog Breed" (19 March 1978) A local smallholder, Frank Metcalfe, has spent all of his savings on new livestock. When the animals become seriously ill with brucellosis, the vets have their work cut out trying to save the day. Tristan returns from veterinary school in Edinburgh and confides in James that his exams may not have gone all that well. Tristan takes a dislike to Carmody and convinces James to let him see what real work feels like. The vets and the village doctor see an opportunity to teach Gobber Newhouse, a locally bully and wife-beater, a lesson when he steps on a rusty nail. Characters: Richard Carmody, Mrs. Hall, Frank Metcalfe, Mary Metcalfe, Harry (Dr.) Allinson, Gobber Newhouse, Mrs. Tilson, Mr. Dent, Eli Bagley. 12: "Practice Makes Perfect" (7 April 1978) Tristan receives confirmation that he has failed his exams again. To butter Siegfried up, he begins a strict tee-total, smoke-free, healthy lifestyle, but confides the truth in James. James has to deal with Mrs. Donovan, a self-educated animal healer whose dog is killed in an accident, and with Angus Grier, who has a broken arm. When Siegfried brings everyone together in the Skeldale living room to toast Tristan and his new way of life, "Little Brother" has to come clean. It leaves Siegfried in a fit of rage. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Angus Grier, Mrs. Donovan, Mrs. Mallard, Mr. Bantock, Inspector Halliday, Adamson, Mrs. Grier, Arthur Handshaw, Sam Broadbent, Connie, Betty. 13: "Breath of Life" (14 April 1978) Foot-and-mouth disease strikes in the Dales. As a precaution, Siegfried confines himself to Skeldale House. Dealing with a very sick animal, James administers a large dose of anaesthetic. He expects the animal to quietly pass away, but is amazed to find that it makes a complete recovery. He repeats the treatment with Mrs. Flaxton's pet poodle. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Dowson, Bob Rigby, Kitson, Mrs. Flaxton, Skipton, Betty. Series 2edit 1: "Cats and Dogs" (23 September 1978) The practice is going through a very busy time. It is raining cats and dogs - literally! - when James comes face to face with Mrs. Bond's cat, Boris, which James describes as a miniature puma. After initially scoffing at their colleague's story, the Farnons experience it for themselves. James agrees to care for a man's dog after he passes away. He also treats a farmer's newly acquired bull calf, but struggles to up with a diagnosis and appropriate treatment. Siegfried wants James and Helen to move out of their cramped living quarters and into the suite at the top of the house. He is also growing tired of his brother's aptitude of pretending to look busy. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mr. Bond, Mrs. Bond, Harry Sumner, Mr. Dean, Joe Mulligan. 2: "Attendant Problems" (30 September 1978) It is lambing time again in the Yorkshire Dales. Siegfried and Tristan treat Mr. Benson's flock of sheep, several of which are suffering from a severe calcium deficiency. Others have been become victims of a dog. Siegfried has to make a late-night call to Harold Ingledew, who - in his cups - is less than helpful. James is still confined to the surgery because of a sore ankle. He meets Roderick Perowne, whose dog, Sligo, has been injured, and Peter Marston, whose dog, Jack, appears to have been caught up in some wrongdoings. Characters: Mr. Benson, Mrs. Hall, Roderick Perowne, Peter Marston, Mrs. Marston, Harold Ingledew. 3: "Fair Means and Fowl" (7 October 1978) Tristan is faced with a lawsuit after treating Albert Skerry's bloated cow at the same time as Mr. Skerry lights a match. Ewan Ross, a local vet, asks Siegfried for some help. Siegfried suggests James gives him a hand. Ross turns out to be a formidable character whose expertise in horses is tempered by his fondness of alcohol. Siegfried buys a flock of guinea fowl and charges Tristan with keeping them. After feeding them, however, someone forgets to close the gate. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Ewan Ross, Virginia Ross, Marmaduke Skelton, Cornelius Skelton, Albert Skerry, Jess Hopgood, Tommy Thwaite, Colonel D'Arcy, Sammy Stubbs, Mr. Sykes. 4: "The Beauty of the Beast" (14 October 1978) Siegfried treats a stallion belonging to Walt Barnett, a nasty and demanding client. James and Helen visit Jack Gilling's farm, where Helen spent a lot of time in her youth. She is saddened by the decline in the use of farm horses but is pleased to see Badger, the only remaining horse on the farm. When Badger falls ill, Mr. Gilling has a tough decision to make. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Cliff Tyreman, Walt Barnett, Jack Gilling, Tom, Freddy. 5: "Judgment Day" (21 October 1978) Mrs. Bond pays a visit to the surgery with Boris. James is on the receiving end of the cat's claws. To Helen's dismay, James gets lumbered with the difficult job of being Duty Vet at the Darrowby and Houlton Show. At the show, Tristan tries to woo Beryl, a pretty barmaid in the beer tent, but finds out the hard way that she is spoken for. Mrs. Hall enters her preserve in competition against the perennial victor. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Bond, Mrs. Pumphrey, Richard Edmundson, Mr. Edmundson, Sr., Diana Brompton, Mr. Griffiths, Mr. Meeker, Mr. Mallock, Arthur Handshaw, Hodgekin, Mr. Smithers, Young Smithers, Mr. Smethurst, Beryl. 6: "Faint Hearts" (28 October 1978) Helen, James, Tristan and Siegfried have lunch at a swank French restaurant, where Tristan meets Julia Taverner. Mrs. Pumphrey visits the surgery and passes on some advice to Tristan in his pursuit of the object of his affection. James has to contend with the Bellerby family. He offers to give them a lift back to Darrowby to attend a performance of Handel's Messiah at the church, but the family's lunch appears interminable. James also has to treat Tim Alton's prize pig who has gone off her feed, the Taverners' dog, Dilly, and he faces a dilemma when Mrs. Tompkins' budgerigar dies in his care. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Dick Taverner, Beatrice Taverner, Julia Taverner, Mrs. Pumphrey, Miss Stubbs, Mr. Bellerby, Mrs. Bellerby, Ruth Bellerby, Bob Bellerby, Tim Alton, Jennie Alton, Mrs. Tompkins, Jacques, Mrs. Broadwith, Jack Almond, Arthur Handshaw, George, Tom. 7: "Tricks of the Trade" (4 November 1978) Helen is away caring for sick aunt. On his way across the moor tops, James finds a stray black kitten. He brings it to his next client, Mrs. Butler, who names the kitten Moses and says she'll look after him. James and Tristan visit Mr. Wilkinson's White Cross Farm to look at his "colt" Dancer, which turns out to be a six-year-old stallion. Put off by its size, James uses the excuse on the stable lad that he cannot treat the horse in Mr. Wilkinson's absence and will return. James meets Granville Bennett and ends up feeling the worse for wear. Siegfried has to follow up with Dancer, and is on the receiving end of the stallion's anger. Siegfried sets about collecting some outstanding debts, with his crosshair set firmly on Dennis Pratt. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Granville Bennett, Dennis Pratt, Mrs. Barker, Zoe Bennett, Mrs. Butler, Mr. Wilkinson, Mr. Wellerby, Mr. Dawson, Mr. Ormonroyd, Boy, First Nurse, Second Nurse, Fred. Helen Herriot does not appear in this episode 8: "Pride of Possession" (11 November 1978) James uses a hormone treatment on Roland Partridge's dog, with interesting results. His client's talent with a paint brush convinces James to arrange for his next subject to be Bill Ogilvie's prize bull. Ogilvie, however, loses faith when is bull appears to be uninterested in performing his duties. He is proved wrong. James treats Charlie Rudd's new cow, Strawberry, with amusing results. Tristan treats Angela Farmer's dog, but he accidentally injects her instead of the patient. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Roland Partridge, Angela Farmer, Bill Ogilvie, Charlie Rudd, Maurice Rudd. 9: "The Name of the Game" (18 November 1978) The annual cricket match between Darrowby and Rainby is a fixture that Siegfried and Tristan have learned to avoid. This year, it is James who gets conned into playing. James treats the Dimmocks' new puppy with all of the children in close attendance. He decides to call in Granville Bennett to assist, but is worried that he will only get into trouble, so he asks Siegfried to come along as well. Granville persuades both of them to stop in at his surgery, with predictable results. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Granville Bennett, Zoe Bennett, Mr. Blenkinsopp, Mr. Dimmock, Mrs. Dimmock, Mrs. Pounder, Betty, Tom Willis, Tagger Hird, Hodgkin, Len, Nellie, Fred. Guest appearances: Ken Hastwell (as umpire), Philip Whileman (as Sam). 10: "Puppy Love" (25 November 1978) James and Tristan drive through the night back from a conference in London. Tristan displays his lack of sleep by driving the car through the back of the garage. Alice McTavish visits Skeldale House from Edinburgh with "wee Tristan". James treats the Barratts' sick dog. The couple are having marital problems to boot. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mr. Barratt, Mrs. Barratt, Alice McTavish, Mr. Wiggins, Wilf, Constable. 11: "Ways and Means" (2 December 1978) Alice is still visiting. She joins Tristan on a call to treat a choking nanny goat, which has eaten something unusual. Always nervous speaking at public events, James has to make a speech to the Darrowby Youth Club. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mr. Biggins, Mrs. Bond, Alice McTavish, Muriel Dunn, Matilda Dunn, Mr. Blenkinsopp, Mr. Kirby, Mr. Denham, Agnes, Betty. 12: "Pups, Pigs and Pickle" (9 December 1978) The vets must deal with Kit Bilton, a friendly farmer who fattens a pig for slaughter every year. He grows too attached to the beasts and becomes an emotional wreck each time. James treats the pet of the cantankerous Miss Dooley. Or whatever her name is. After an early-morning job, Farmer Horner invites James to stay for breakfast. James is horrified when the farmer's mother serves him a large helping of bacon which consists almost entirely of fat. The only way he can manage to eat it is to smother it in home-made piccalilli. Helen is away visiting her sick Aunt Lucy, so Tristan tries to coax him into going on a pub crawl. Siegfried gets on rather well with Tristan's friend Daphne. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Miss Dooley, Mr. Horner, Mrs. Horner, Daphne, Kit Bilton, P.C. Leach. Guest appearance: Norah Fulton (as Mrs. Horner) Helen Herriot does not appear in this episode 13: "A Dog's Life" (16 December 1978) James has to deal with a difficult calving. He has an audience which includes the farmer's uncle, who provides a non-stop critique of James' performance. Helen returns to Darrowby after the funeral of her aunt, but when she and James try to spend some time together, the obligatory phone calls come in. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mr. Dinsdale (I), Mrs. Hammond, Mr. Beckwith, Mrs. Allenby, Joe Kendall, Major Bullen, Mr. Dinsdale (II), Mr. Fairburn, Mavis, David Blundell. 14: "Merry Gentlemen" (24 December 1978) Christmastime at Skeldale House proves to be pretty much the same as most other days as far as work is concerned. James, Siegfried and Tristan all treat a gypsy family's ailing donkey. Siegfried gets to rate Mrs. Hewison's Christmas cake, which is regarded as the best in the district. Only, she has a surprise for him this year. Tristan wonders if James has any plans to visit Mrs. Pumphrey, with the ulterior motive of procuring another hamper from Fortnum and Mason's. When Tricki-Woo falls ill, Siegfried decides that the dog should spend a few days at Skeldale House. Siegfried mysteriously keeps the spare front room locked, only to arrange a surprise for Tristan after Helen piques his brother's curiosity. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Pumphrey, Mr. Gilling, Mr. Myatt, Mr. Hewison, Mrs. Hewison, Mr. Mallock. Uncredited: Margie Myatt. Series 3edit 1: "Plenty to Grouse About" (29 December 1979) James deals with tuberculin testing. He is summoned to the Min of Ag when the test results cause confusion. Siegfried has to deal with a dog owner who only believes in the strictest of discipline for his dog. He also has to deal with dying sheep on the grouse moors. Helen gets a job as a secretary, but James is not sure he approves. Siegfried, meanwhile, thinks it is a wonderful idea; Tristan less so, when he realises he will have to pick up the administrative slack in the partnership. Mrs. Hall tells Siegfried she has to leave to help her brother, who is now working his farm alone. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Murray, Charles Harcourt, Jeff Mallock, Moverley, Hill, Mrs. Noakes, George, Kitty Pattison, Mrs. Murray, Muriel (bar woman; uncredited). 2: "Charity Begins at Home" (5 January 1980) Siegfried runs into Ronald Beresford, the manager of the local bank, whose dog behaves badly in the car. Tristan woos Marjorie Simpson, and Siegfried meets Sarah Raworth. James treats Mr. Bailey's dog, which has developed a case of bronchitis. Siegfried chastises James after he waives the veterinary fee. Siegfried proves, once again, that he has problems heeding his own advice. Tristan rescues a severely injured cat and convinces James to try to save him rather than put him down. With surgery a success, Helen decides to adopt the socially-inclined feline and nurses him back to full health. She is later distraught when she learns that the cat belongs to the Gibbons family. Everybody celebrates Tristan's birthday. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Ronald Beresford, Marjorie Simpson, Mr. Bailey, Sarah Raworth, Ted Dobson, Albert Close, Sepp Gibbons. 3: "Every Dog His Day..." (12 January 1980) Mr. Biggins tells James about his cowhand, Ned Finch, who goes drinking every night and is drawn to the bright lights of the "big city". All James sees, however, is an amiable worker having a quiet drink in his local. Mrs. Hall is all aflutter after a visit from Mr. Barge, the practice's pharmaceutical rep. James has to treat Mrs. Pumphrey's boxer, Cedric, which has a case of flatulence. Siegfried tries out a new drug and learns a new way of calming a pig. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Pumphrey, Mr. Barge, Mr. Biggins, Ned Finch, Mr. Dent, Mr. Dent Sr., Con Fenton, Hodgekin, Mrs. Biggins, David Woodley, Mr. Beresford, Mrs. Beresford, Marion Bradley, Mrs. Cartwright, Colonel Buller, Curate, Mrs. Tamworth-Brown. 4: "Hair of the Dog" (19 January 1980) Tristan and Siegfried meet hobo, Roddy, and his dog who are passing through the area. Mrs. Hall has gone to Broughton to visit her sister, Dorothy, whose husband is sick and has been told he cannot return to work. Tristan reluctantly agrees to take over the household chores and duties in her absence. Siegfried is less than sympathetic when his brother starts to complain. Granville Bennett stops in, hoping for someone to take a look at his dog, Phoebe, who needs a minor operation. He invites James and Siegfried to lunch the next day. The former over-imbibes yet again. Helen practices her First Aid skills on James. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Roddy, Granville Bennett, Zoe Bennett, Mr. Willis. 5: "If Wishes Were Horses" (26 January 1980) Tristan has a late night, which leads to his brother taking him to task about his bad habits. A young delinquent, Wesley Binks, is persuaded to change his ways when his dog gets distemper. Tristan has designs on young Deborah Mount, but her father does not approve. The Weeting brothers, Brian and Dennis, leave town to enlist in the military. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mr. Mount, Mr. Scargill, Deborah Mount, Wesley Binks, Mrs. Binks, Mr. Jenkins, Mr. Weeting, Brian Weeting, Dennis Weeting. 6: "Pig in the Middle" (2 February 1980) It is James and Helen's anniversary and he's planning a special celebration. The evening, at the highbrow Harlequin restaurant, is nearly ruined when a goat eats his cheque book. Siegfried starts dating Margery Egerton. Tristan, meanwhile, thwarted in his attempts to see Deborah Mount, turns his attention to previous conquests. Siegfried asks James to be arbitrator when he and Tristan want the same evening off. James has to pay several visits to Mr. Bailes, whose dog has an affinity for scaring the wits out of visitors. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Egerton, Mr. Bailes, Mrs. Ainsworth, Mr. Biggins. 7: "Be Prepared" (9 February 1980) War is becoming a distinct possibility, so Helen stocks up on food, while Tristan, at the request of his brother, puts tape on the windows in an attempt to minimise the chance of them shattering if the bombs arrive. Siegfried decides that Skeldale House should conserve its food supply by having its occupants eat together. Mrs. Hall takes his instructions to economise a bit too seriously. James treats Miss Westerman's dog, Hamish. During the dog's recover, however, Tristan manages to lose it. Siegfried tries to pair his brother up with the dour Deirdre Headingley, but he manages to wriggle his way out of it. The vets forego an soiree with the Headingleys in order to treat a stray dog that has been in an accident. Characters: Mrs. Hall, P.C. Blenkiron, Miss Westerman, Mr. Stokill, Major Headingley, Deirdre Headingley, Lydia. 8: "A Dying Breed" (16 February 1980) James and Siegfried get to see a modern milking parlour when they attend a calving. There are problems when the milkman's horse has to be taken off the road for treatment. Miss Westerman returns with Hamish. Tristan tries to avoid her, given that he misplaced the dog last time he was put in his care. She is concerned about the rumours that dogs will need to be euthanized in the event of war, but Tristan puts her mind at ease. The vets agree to spay a cat for a minimum fee, thanks to Tristan, but find they may have been taken advantage of. Siegfried treats Herbie Hinchcliffe's aging horse, Dolly, and becomes emotionally involved in the case when it comes to putting her down. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Herbie Hinchcliffe, Mr. Blackburn, Mrs. Beck, Miss Westerman, Mrs. Bravington. 9: "Brink of Disaster" (23 February 1980) After his recent experience with Dolly, Siegfried has become somewhat shy around horses. James has to deal with the unfriendly Ralph Beamish, an arrogant horse owner who continually ignores his advice. The vets have to deal with an outbreak of Foot and Mouth Disease. War is declared. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Ralph Beamish, Duggleby, Mrs. Beck, Mrs. Bailey, Mr. Bailey. 10: "Home and Away" (1 March 1980) With Mrs. Hall away visiting a cousin, Tristan tries his hand at doing the cooking again. Siegfried, however, wishes he had not bothered. James fills in for Stewie Brannan while he's on holiday. He and Helen visit the dog track when he has to act as Duty Vet. The vets have to deal with a dog that has been hit by a car. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Holroyd, Peter Gillard, Marjorie Gillard, Mr. Pymm, Mr. Coker, Horace. 11: "Alarms and Excursions" (8 March 1980) There is an outbreak of unexplained dog poisonings in the Darrowby area. Siegfried decides to investigate. Tristan has a farewell evening out with the local bell ringers. James and Tristan go to the bell tower. As can be expected, things do not go smoothly. Siegfried treats Joan Clifford's dog, Saxon, but the case has specific implications for her. James, meanwhile, treats the inexplicably-loud Len Hamson's pigs. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Joan Clifford, Rob Benson, Len Hamson, Elijah Hamson, Mr. Adamson, Bert Bartle, George. Helen Herriot does not appear in this episode 12: "Matters of Life and Death" (15 March 1980) James fails to save a dog belonging to Paul Cotterell. He's devastated to hear that Cotterell committed suicide upon losing his canine companion. James also visits Lord Hulton's stately home. Hulton has taken a liking to a horse that has wandered onto his property from the nearby military barracks. At the Billings' farm, James finds young calves who are emancipated. He thinks they have ingested an irritant of some kind, but the vets cannot isolate the source. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Lord Hulton, Paul Cotterell, Ken Billings, Seth Pilling, Mrs. Pilling, Trooper Raven, Stokill, Charlie. 13: "Will to Live" (22 March 1980) Siegfried takes Tristan to task for not mending a hole in the fence. Tristan, in response, announces that he is going to make a stand against the tyranny. Tristan tries to get James on his side, but James will not get involved, until his hand is forced. James operates on a sick calf, but those assisting him are worse off than the animal. James also has to tell a neurotic dog-owner that his pet is going blind. In Margery Egerton, Siegfried is having woman trouble. Characters: Mrs. Hall, Andrew Vine, Margery Egerton, Mr. Sowden, Mr. Abbott, George Hindley, Alice Temple. 14: "Big Steps and Little 'Uns" (5 April 1980) Mrs. Hall gets a proposal of marriage from Harold Carter. With his time at home with Helen at a premium, James is frustrated at the number of call-outs he has to deal with. Tristan takes up the slack so that he can spend the night with Helen. James and Siegfried enlist in the RAF and leave Darrowby for the duration. Siegfried leaves first; with James following a little while later. In her final scene, Mrs Hall sees James off from Skeldale House. On his way out of town in a taxi, several locals bid their farewells to the vet. Mrs. Hall (final appearance), Harold Carter, Arnold Summergill, Dr. Raczinski, Emma Tanner, Wilf Henderson, Miss Thompson, Simon Tanner, Fred, Suzie Clark. 1980s Christmas Specialsedit 1983 Christmas Special, "The Lord God Made Them All" (25 December 1983)edit The war finally over, James returns to Darrowby to rejoin his partners in veterinary practice. He is having trouble readjusting to civilian life, however. His first call, of course, is to Mr. Biggins, who has not changed and does nothing but complain. Relations are also strained with Helen: James is short-tempered and cannot open up to her. A new housekeeper, Mrs. Hubbard, is hired to replace the late Mrs. Hall. Her culinary skills prove to be severely lacking compared to her predecessor's. Tristan, older but not necessarily wiser, is back with the Darrowby bell ringers. Siegfried meets an old flame, Caroline, who has returned after living in America. Characters: Mr. Biggins, Mrs. Pumphrey, Mr. Alderson, Hodgekin, Mrs. Hubbard, Mr. Hammond, Mr. Mason, George Mason, Caroline Fisher, Anne Grantley, P.C. Goole, Inspector Green, Sergeant Bannister, Mr. Garrett, Vera, Harry, Jimmy Herriot. 1985 Christmas Special (25 December 1985)edit James comes to the aid of Sister Rose when she finds a dog stuck in a peat bog. He takes a liking to the animal and takes it home. Helen disapproves and thinks he's raising the children's hopes about its condition. Tristan is now working for the Ministry of Agriculture. He's also reconnected with Debbie Mount and, in turn, her abstemious father. Siegfried, now sporting a moustache, treats a cat that has taken up residence in Walt Barnett's scrapyard. Someone is clearly abusing the animal, but the irascible Barnett seems to have developed a soft spot for it. Tristan is on the receiving end of Mr. Ripley's patchwork gate. With their wedding anniversary soon upon them, Helen is after James to get a haircut, but he's afraid of the rough and tumble barber. Characters: Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Sister Rose, Mr. Mount, Fu Manchu, Mrs. Greenlaw, Debbie Mount, Mr. Ripley, Clem Hudson, Dick Hudson, Herbert Hudson, George Forsyth, Walt Barnett, Josh Anderson, Sidney, Fred, Mr. Edgeworth. Series 4edit As is to be expected after a nine-year break, the opening credits get a makeover from the last series. Whereas previously it was only Siegfried and James featured, now each central character that appears in the episode receives an isolated shot (taken directly from the episode) with their textual introduction. The opening credits for Series 5 are the same. 1: "One of Nature's Little Miracles" (17 January 1988) Siegfried decides the time has come to hire a full-time assistant, and Calum Buchanan, with whom Tristan attended veterinary school in Edinburgh, fits the bill. Tristan is now a full-time employee of the Ministry of Agriculture, where he sets his eyes on Deirdre McEwan. James tries to get a bank loan, joins the Milk Sub-Committee and pays a visit to Tricki-Woo. Another vet, Hilary Mottram, claims that Siegfried is stealing his clients. Characters: Calum Buchanan (first appearance), Mrs. Pumphrey, Hilary Mottram, Hodgekin, Mrs. Greenlaw, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Heriot, Deirdre McEwan, Bert Kealey, Mrs. Kealey, Mr. Buckle, Billy Buckle, Mr. Ripley, Mr. Fellowes, Mr. Lumsden, Mr. Carter, Mr. Gregson, Sir William Massingham. 2: "Barks And Bites" (24 January 1988) Tristan is named the Min of Ag's "Fertility Adviser for the North Riding of Yorkshire". He's responsible for promoting the use of artificial insemination to some skeptical farmers. James shops for a new radiogram, but is reluctant to let anyone else use it. Rosie joins her father on his rounds, but nearly has a serious accident with a bull. Siegfried treats the Whithorns' pair of spoiled dogs. James enlists Tristan's help to check some sheep that are being exported to the Soviet Union. Calum takes up residence at Skeldale. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mrs. Greenlaw, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Dobbs, Mr. Whithorn, Mrs. Whithorn, Mr. Hawley, Mr. Dibble, Mr. Pinkerton, Mr. Casling, Mr. Binns, Mr. Crawford, Ludmilla Pavlechenko, Captain Polenov, Mr. Berryman (radiogram salesman). 3: "The Bull with the Bowler Hat" (31 January 1988) Tristan begins work as a Fertility Advisor. He conducts an informal seminar in the beer garden of the Drovers. At a dead end with Deirdre, Tristan accepts Calum's suggestion that he invite her to dinner, for which Calum will prepare his speciality: roast duck. As it turns out, the two Scots discover they have a lot more in common. James tries unsuccessfully to save Tom Maxwell's sick cow and is concerned that the farmer will take legal action against him. He also has to treat Humphrey Cobb's pregnant dog, but discovers that it is the owner who needs more attention. Siegfried thinks that Calum is introducing too much wildlife into Skeldale House. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Mrs. Greenlaw, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Mr. Hartley, Tom Maxwell, Mr. Dakin, Humphrey Cobb, Jeff Mallock, Mr. Dodson, Harold Sweetman, Myra Sweetman, Major Bullivant (uncredited). 4: "The Pig Man Cometh" (7 February 1988) Siegfried deals with two brothers, Rupe and Will, who are constantly bickering. He also treats the wealthy Seth Bootland's sick horse and receives an interesting proposition. Lionel Brough decides to buy a pig farm, but runs into problems when his stock falls ill with what James suspects is swine fever. When Tristan finds himself on the end of Mr. Stott's practical joke, he decides to exact revenge. Tristan is almost ready to admit defeat in the fight for Deirdre's heart after Calum is chosen to look after her Dobermans. When Mrs. Dryden lets slip that she is selling her house, he sets his sights on buying it auction. He asks bank manager Mr. Gregson for a loan. Realising he has no chance against Seth Bootland, he runs him up to benefit Mrs. Dryden. It transpires that Calum then buys the house from Bootland. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mrs. Greenlaw (final appearance), Lionel Brough, Mr. Hawley, Mrs. Dryden, Seth Bootland, Malcolm Bootland, Rupe, Will, Mr. Gregson, Mr. Stott, Mr. Teasdale, Jeff Mallock, Mr. Hartley, Mr. Bradbury. 5: "Hail Caesar!" (14 February 1988) Siegfried takes Tristan to task when the bus Little Brother was travelling on hits and kills one of Lord Brawton's stags. While he was not driving, Siegfried feels Tristan should have reported the accident. Soon after, venison mysteriously becomes available on the market. Tristan and Calum are still vying for Deirdre's affection, but the former seems to be making slow progress, despite his attempts to appreciate all things Scottish. The vets have to deal with an outbreak of fleas and are busy preparing for a bank holiday event intended to raise money for a new church roof. James tries to perform a caesarean section on a cow. Mrs. Westby's dog is suffering from a severe bout of pneumonia. Calum provides the solution. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mrs. Pumphrey, Deirdre McEwan, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Mrs. Greenlaw, Hodgekin, Harry Cropper, Lord Brawton, Lady Brawton, Mrs. Westby, Sarah Westby, Jane Westby, Mr. Bushell, Mr. Boddy. 6: "Only One Woof" (21 February 1988) Siegfried deals with Gyp, Seb Wilkin's sheepdog who never barks. James has problems with miserly Mr. Biggins, who blames the vet for the death of his cow. Calum is on the receiving end of another of Siegfried's rants. This time it is telling clients that can call at any hour of the day or night. Calum calms him down by informing him that the Duke of Mannerton is now a client of Farnon and Herriot. Tristan becomes an overnight expert on goats in an effort to impress Jean Derrick, a beautiful young married woman whom Tristan thinks has an elderly husband. Helen takes a liking to a stray cat and its kitten when they wander into the garden. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Seb Wilkin, Mr. Biggins, Deirdre McEwan, Duke of Mannerton, Mollie Minikin, Jean Derrick, Bob Derrick, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Winston Mallock, Mr. Thwaites, Jim Crossley 7: "Ace, King, Queen, Jack" (28 February 1988) James deals with a sick cow, an injured dog, and a box full of kittens. He is also annoyed at Siegfried, who has purchased a second car while he has to deal with an aging vehicle. Siegfried, however, has a surprise in store. James is also asked to judge the dog competition at the Darrowby Show. Mrs. Pumphrey subsequently informs him that she plans to enter Tricki-Woo. Siegfried visits a farmer who has installed a modern milking parlor. He's dismayed, however, when he investigates a suspected case of Foot and Mouth disease. Calum is puzzled by Herman, a sick dachshund that has developed difficulty walking. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mrs. Pumphrey, Jack Scott, Tony Scott, Sheila Scott, Gordon Unwin, Cyril, Ron Cundall, Mrs. Cundall, Mrs. Herron, Rachael Bosworth, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Brigadier D'Arcy. 8: "...The Healing Touch" (6 March 1988) Siegfried hauls Calum over the coals about his wasting medical supplies. Calum is tickled when Siegfried, once more, fails to take his own medicine. He also treats a flock of sick turkeys whose owner is convinced that the vets are out to cheat him of his hard-earned money. James has to treat a cat with a shattered jaw. He calls on Granville Bennett to help. Granville offers him a share of his practice. Tristan is having trouble keeping pace with his tennis-playing sweetheart, Rachael Bosworth. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Granville Bennett, Zoe Bennett, Susan Vaughan, Colonel Bosworth, Rachael Bosworth, Phineas Calvert, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Mr. Dugdale, Mr. Boggs, Lord Hawden, Deirdre McEwan. 9: "City Slicker" (13 March 1988) James is still thinking over Granville Bennett's offer of a share in his practice. An old school friend, Andrew Bruce, who is thinking about taking up farming, pays a visit. James and Siegfried give him a lesson in the realities of a farmer's life. Siegfried visits Mr. Dumbleby, a demanding farmer who rarely pays his bills. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Andrew Bruce, Mr. Pickersgill, Mr. Dumbleby, Walter Hugill, Thomas Hugill, Fenwick Hugill, William Hugill, Terry Watson, Mrs. Watson, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Albert Kenning, Henry Dickson, Dick Dunning, Gordon Unwin, Cyril, Mr. Atkinson. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 10: "For Richer, For Poorer" (20 March 1988) James and Helen are proud parents when Jimmy is asked to play in his piano teacher's music recital. James becomes fed up when his car breaks down. It may convince him to accept the partnership offer from Granville Bennett. The time has come again for Kit Bilton to slaughter his pig. As usual, he has grown so attached to the beast that he cannot bear to see it die. Siegfried has a bad day, thanks in large part to the Hardwicke family. Calum gets trapped in a tree by a bull, so he misses Deirdre's arrival at Rainby Halt. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, Arthur Hardwicke, Ben Hardwicke, Colonel Bosworth, Phineas Calvert, Kit Bilton, Mrs. Bilton, Mr. Buckle, Billy Buckle, Mrs. Wheatley, Hubert Merrick, Miss Livingstone, David. Series 5edit 1: "Against the Odds" (3 September 1988) Helen is bedridden with a slipped disc. Tristan has left his job at the Ministry of Agriculture and wants to join the practice. Siegfried and James string him along. The younger Farnon also tries to dupe Calum into partaking in a double date, with the latter having to partner up with Prudence Barraclough. The Dales are several feet deep in snow, so James takes to his skis in an attempt to reach the Maxwells. Calum has to go off to do some tuberculin testing in Ireland. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mrs. Pumphrey, Tom Maxwell, Tess Maxwell, Verity Barraclough, Geoffrey Barraclough, Hodgekin, Edna, Clayton, Downs, Prudence Barraclough. The Herriots' new dog is seen for the first time in this episode. It is a black Labrador Retriever named Dan (after the Aldersons' old Border Collie) 2: "Place of Honour" (10 September 1988) James visits the Trenholms, whose dog, Tip, chooses sleeps outside in a barrel in all weathers. It is a notion that does not sit well with James. Meanwhile, one of their cows has suffered a vaginal hemorrhage. Tristan, woken from a slumber by Mr. Busby, puts off his visit in favour of returning to bed. A move that frustrates both the client and James, who has to take Busby's irate phone call while caring for his incapacitated wife. When the younger Farnon does eventually make it to Busby's farm, he discovers a hay seed in a cow's eye is the issue. A delivery courtesy of Mrs. Pumphrey, while meant specifically for Helen, pleases all at Skeldale House. It is a case containing three pairs of Loch Fyne oak-smoked kippers and a pound of pre-sliced smokedTobermory trout from Highland Fisheries in Inverary. Both are divided out between the Herriots and Farnons. Mrs. Pumphrey holds a black tie birthday party for Tricki-Woo, with James as the guest of honour. Siegfried arranges for The Bourbon Ensemble to provide the musical entertainment, thinking they would be of aclassical persuasion. When it turns out they are more of the big band genre, Siegfried blames Tristan. It matters not, however, as Tricki-Woo starts to dance. The dance floor soon fills up and all is well. Tristan ducks out for a swift lunchtime pint at the Drovers, only to be disturbed by a call from Helen. Busby has been on the phone again. Irked at having his session cut short, Tristan exacts some revenge on Busby. Upon his return to the surgery, Tristan discovers that Mrs. Shannon's cat, which they have been treating, has eaten one part of the Farnon share of the trout. To defuse a potentially lethal situation, Tristan instead gives Siegfried, the intended recipient, one half of the Herriot's portion, thinking Helen would instead prefer the kippers. Not so, as James reveals in devilish fashion. Back at the Trenholms', Tip has suffered a stroke which has left him partially paralysed. The decision is made to put the dog down. The Trenholms' other dog, Robbie, then takes to sleeping in the barrel. Busby brings his dog into the surgery. Tristan, having just had a close call with Mr. Warner's bullock, is in no mood for the farmer's condescending manner and gives him a piece of his mind. Characters: Peter Trenholm, Mary Trenholm, Mr. Busby, George (postman) (uncredited), Mrs. Pumphrey, Hodegkin, Edna, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot, The Bourbon Ensemble. Calum Buchanan does not appear in this episode, having left for Ireland during the previous one 3: "Choose A Bright Morning" (17 September 1988) Calum returns from Ireland and is excited to hear that Deirdre will be spending a week in Darrowby. Siegfried treats Sir Robert's horse after it suffers a fall in the care of Kate Ingram. James is introduced to a family of cat-lovers. Tristan treats a dog who takes pleasure in biting him. Siegfried tells Tristan that he'll have to do the next round of tuberculin testing in Ireland. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Sir Robert, Kate Ingram, Mrs. Hird, Ruth Bramley, Mrs. Butterworth, Wendy Butterworth, Tom Mariner. 4: "The Playing Field" (24 September 1988) Helen is still laid up with a slipped disc. With Siegfried in London at a conference, James' friend Andrew Bruce comes to stay again. James has to deal with Jack Scott's horse and Mr. Wiggin's bullocks. Calum takes delight in tormenting a straight-shooting farmer. Ireland-bound Tristan tests everyone's patience with his limited culinary skills. James panics when he realises he has not got Helen an anniversary gift. Andrew saves the day. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Andrew Bruce, Jack Scott, Mr. Wiggin, Mr. Hopps, Reverend Henty, Luke Benson, Mr. Roper, Wilf, Tony Scott, Sheila Scott, Rosie Herriot, Jimmy Herriot. 5: "When Dreams Come True" (1 October 1988) Helen is on her feet again. James finds a new house and has a meeting with Mr. Gregson, his bank manager. Siegfried is thinking of changing his drugs rep, until the current one, Mr. Barge, helps to cure a nasty case of white scour. Calum treats a flock of sheep with an everyday remedy. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Aloysius Barge, Mr. Gregson, Mr. Hartley, Mr. Clark, Jeff Mallock, Jonathan Dixon. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode, or the rest of the series, having left for Ireland during the previous episode 6: "A New Chapter" (8 October 1988) James attends a Northern Veterinary Society lecture with Granville Bennett. They arrive late, but Granville is not too concerned: apparently he only attends for the post-lecture food and drink. James ends up very much the worse for wear, as usual, but this time food poisoning is the culprit. While James is away, his dog, Dan, suffers a stroke. Siegfried believes he should be put down, a notion James is not immediately agreeable to. After coming around, James takes Dan on a final walk, during which the latter collapses and dies. Calum tells Helen about some Border Terrier pups for sale and she decides to buy one. James and Helen move into their new house, Rowangarth. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Granville Bennett, Bert Chapman, Mrs. Chapman, Joe Bentley, Percy Oakley, Bill Warrington, Jimmy Herriot, Rosie Herriot. 7: "A Present From Dublin" (15 October 1988) Calum hires a beautiful girl named Molly to be his housekeeper. Deirdre pays a surprise visit and gets the wrong idea. All is resolved satisfactorily in the end. Siegfried gives Calum another lecture on economy. James receives an invitation to examine Lord Buttermere's new stallion. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Molly McFeely, Mrs. Bartram, Mr. Birtwhistle, Mrs. Birtwhistle, Len Birtwhistle, Lord Buttermere. 8: "The Salt of the Earth" (22 October 1988) With Tristan still away in Ireland, Siegfried hires young vet Willie Bannister to help them out for a couple of weeks. To Calum's dismay, Mr. Bannister is a teetotaler who is fond of opera. He is excited, however, by the rumour that Willy is a good cook. Calum cooks a meal for James and Siegfried, but it takes so long to prepare that his guests have drunk too much and passed out before it is ready. James encounters a dog that faints to gain attention. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Willie Bannister, Mary Jane Wain, Bernard Wain, Eleanor Dimmock, Mr. Dimmock, Mrs. Dimmock, Mrs. Pounder, Albert Penn, Mrs. Plumb. 9: "Cheques and Balances" (29 October 1988) (numbered as episode 2 in the opening titles) Siegfried is determined to get payment of outstanding bills from the local farmers. James is given the virtually impossible task of getting payment from Mr Biggins. The worst offender, Major Bullen, is given too much benefit of the doubt by Siegfried. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Mr. Biggins, Mrs. Biggins, Grimsdale, Major Bullen, Dennis Pratt, Mallaby, Mallock. 10: "Female of the Species" (5 November 1988) An old friend asks Siegfried to show his daughter, Emma, a veterinary student, what a country practice is like. Calum takes a fancy to Emma. After experiencing the resistance of local farmers to female vets, and realising that Calum is getting too keen on her, Emma decides to return home. Jack Sanders' dog does not seem to be recovering from a minor injury. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Emma Styles, Mr. Biggins, Jack Sanders, Betty Sanders, Mrs. Bell, Joe Harris, Simon Harris, Peter 11: "The Jackpot" (12 November 1988) James has returned from a fortnight's holiday in Scotland. He has trouble readjusting to work, wearing shorts on his rounds, which provides his clients with no shortage of amusement. James talks Siegfried into lending him his car for a few days while the latter is away on holiday. Siegfried tells him to take good care of it, but James uses it to help pull a tractor out of a ditch and writes off the clutch. James cannot afford to have it repaired, but then he has a lucky win at the races. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Mrs. Ridge, Nick O'Brian, Robert Corner, Mr. Tansy, Jack Tansy, Ted Hardacre, Mrs. Meynell, Mr. Meynell. 12: "Two of a Kind" (19 November 1988) Calum nurses a young fox back to health, but releasing it back into its habitat proves more difficult than he expected. Dick Fawcett's cat suddenly starts collapsing into unconsciousness. James discovers that the cat has been drinking the liquid painkiller which Dick takes to relieve the pain caused by his cancer. Calum mistakenly thinks he has a rival for Dierdre's affections when she brings Anthony to Darrowby. Calum proposes to Deirdre. Siegfried treats a dog for a weak heart and gets a reputation as a TV repairman. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Dick Fawcett, Mr. Chandler, John Elder, Nurse Duggan. Series 6edit The opening credits hark back to that of the first run, with Siegfried driving the car and James being the passenger. For that of the first few episodes, the footage was filmed late in 1988 or in early 1989, as there is snow on the hills. The interior car shot is updated later in the series with material from spring- and summer-time. Later still in the series, the credits begin with Siegfried and James leaving J.R. Stubbs Provisions, getting back in the car and driving over the bridge featured in the series' first run. 1: "Here and There" (2 September 1989) With their families away in London for the week, Siegfried suggests that he and James move into Skeldale House. Siegfried is excited to re-live yesteryear by spending long evenings talking about all and sundry. Things do not work out that way, of course. James meets Basil Courtenay, a man with an interesting past who is now working as a cowman. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Mr. Dawson, Basil Courtenay, George Whitehead, Mr. Coates, Sam Hall. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 2: "The Course of True Love" (9 September 1989) After a series of misunderstandings, Calum and Deirdre fall out. Siegfried tries to heal the rift. The couple patch up their differences and become engaged. James meets former client Mr. Potts, who is now retired. James vows to visit whenever he's passing, but tragedy strikes. Reigning sovereign George VI dies on 6 February 1952. Characters: Calum Buchanan, Deirdre McEwan, Mr. Potts, Mrs. Potts, Mr. Bush. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 3: "The Call of the Wild" (16 September 1989) Calum has an article published in the Veterinary Record. Siegfried thinks Calum plans to accept a job in Canada after he chastises him about bringing wildlife into Skeldale. James helps Barbara Hazlitt determine whether her collier has the aptitude to become a sheepdog. Siegfried and Calum visit Mrs. Bond to treat one of her many felines, including the son of the late and vicious Boris. Deirdre and Calum get married. Tristan returns from Ireland to be best man. Characters: Calum Buchanan (final appearance), Deirdre Buchanan (final appearance), Barbara Hazlitt, Mrs Bond, Mr. Skipton, George (postman). Tristan Farnon returns for this episode but does not appear for the remainder of the series 4: "The Nelson Touch" (23 September 1989) Siegfried calls on the Blackwoods to treat a sick dog, but instead tries his hand at diagnosing human ailments. He also has to deal with the very odd Mr. Hopps, who's seeking advice on the care of his dog. There is no dog, however, and Siegfried discovers Hopps is hoping to take advantage of the downturn in fortunes at the Blackwoods' farm. James castrates some pigs at Lord Hulton's estate and wins the pools. Characters: Charlie, Bert, Hughie, Mr. Blackwood, Mrs. Blackwood, Mr. Hopps, Harry (Dr.) Allinson. 5: "Blood and Water" (30 September 1989) With Calum now in Nova Scotia, Siegfried calls on Willie Bannister to help out once more. James meets two brothers who share a cottage but have not spoken to one another for fifty years. Oliver breeds rabbits, while Roland grows cabbage. Now one of Oliver's rabbits is ill and he blames his brother. Mr. Hartley ropes Siegfried into speaking to a local farmers group, which meets at the Drovers Arms. Having accepted, Siegfried tries everything he can think of to wiggle out of it again. Characters: Oliver Strong, Roland Strong, Mr. Dowson, Willie Bannister, Mr. Hartley, Mr. Biggins, Grimsdale, Glenys Truscott, Norman. 6: "Where Sheep May Safely Graze" (7 October 1989) James and Helen are worried about David Brathwaite, a local sheep farmer who has recently lost his wife. James deals with confectioner Geoff Hatfield's sick cat. He finds himself pestered by Mrs. Pumphrey and Mrs. Tibbett, who both want constant bulletins on the cat's progress. Characters: Mrs. Pumphrey, Geoff Hatfield, David Braithwaite, Mrs. Tibbett, Hodgekin, Richard Bailie, Alice Bailie. 7: "The New World" (14 October 1989) James has to deal with Vernon Harker, a lazy farmer who neglects his stock and the vets' advice. Siegfried treats Lady Hulton's aristocratic feline, Bess. Having made light of small-animal care, Siegfried has to backtrack. James is lumbered with Susie Thornton's monkey, which has a severe case of diarrhea. James calls on Sister Rose, who cares for stray dogs, and treats a lame pup. Characters: Lady Hulton, Sister Rose, Rupe Nellist, Mrs. Mason, Vernon Harker, Mrs. Harker, Len Birtwhistle, Susie Thornton. 8: "Mending Fences" (21 October 1989) Siegfried has to deal with Jenny Garston and David Rayner, two neighbours who have been feuding for years. Siegfried and James almost fall foul of the law when they have an off-hours pint at the Black Horse. Characters: Jenny Garston, David Rayner, Elizabeth Rayner, Geoffrey Rayner, Nurse Brown, Cliff Brown, Reg Wilkey, P.C. Goole, Tony Binns. 9: "Big Fish, Little Fish" (28 October 1989) James is talked into playing in the annual 'Gentlemen v Players' cricket match. He is playing for the Gentlemen, while the Players are being captained by young Freddie Trueman. When James is injured fielding, Siegfried has to take his place at the crease. The Taylors are concerned about Maggie, their lame horse. Siegfried is accompanied on his rounds by young Colin Appleby, who has a sick goldfish. Characters: Colonel Jenkins, Arnie Braithwaite, Rachel Taylor, Bob Taylor, Colin Appleby, Brian Appleby, Alison Appleby, Freddie Trueman, Alec, Albert Wiggs. 10: "In Whom We Trust" (4 November 1989) Itinerant worker Roddy Travers arrives back in Darrowby. There is a sudden outbreak of theft, and Roddy is suspected. Eventually, the real culprit is found to be Roddy's dog, Murphy. Then a local farmer accuses Murphy of killing his sheep and it looks as if the dog will have to be put down. Characters: Roddy Travers, Sam Witchell, Mary Hawkins, Mr. Hawkins, Fred Allan, Miranda. 11: "The Rough and the Smooth" (11 November 1989) Siegfried treats an over-active horse owned by the eccentric Darnley sisters, one of whom is quite sure that Siegfried's power over horses borders on witchcraft. James has several encounters with Mr. Ripley, whose laziness in getting a new gate causes grievous bodily harm to all those who approach his farm. Bill Ramsey leaves his Great Dane in the care of the vets. Siegfried tries to introduce greater efficiency into the work of the practice, with mixed results. Characters: Sybil Darnley, Edie Darnley, Mr. Ripley, Mrs. Ripley, Bill Ramsey. 12: "The Best Time" (18 November 1989) Old Grandma Clarke has no time for her neighbor, Italian Franco Pedretti. She dislikes him solely because her son died in his homeland during World War II. Siegfried tries to bring about a reconciliation. James works with Bert Longshaw, who is having problems with his imported cows. Tricki-Woo requires surgery, but Mrs. Pumphrey opts for a non-invasive medical treatment, with particularly interesting side effects. Characters: Mrs. Pumphrey, Mrs. Clarke, Franco Pedretti, Bert Longshaw, Jeff Mallock, Mary Clarke. Series 7edit The opening credits of the early episodes of the final series again features Siegfried and James driving around the Dales, this time from head-on rather than from the driver's side of the vehicle. For episodes involving Tristan, he is also filmed driving his convertible, wearing a flat cap and waving at two women having a picnic by the roadside. "Knowin' How To Do It" and "If Music Be the Food of Love" feature the J.R. Stubbs opening credits. The credits are tweaked later in the series, with James exiting the back of Skeldale House and being roped into assisting Siegfried in working on the latter's car. Helen and Mrs Alton also receive isolated introductions. For the final episode, the credits return to their early-series format. 1: "The Prodigal Returns" (1 September 1990) After two years in Ireland, Tristan returns to Darrowby and promptly falls victim of James' practical joke which leaves him intent on avoiding Susie Parker at all costs. Skeldale House needs a new housekeeper, and Siegfried wants to give the job to Mrs. Alton. He sends Tristan to finalise the arrangements, but he offers the job to the wrong Mrs. Alton. James continues to do battle with Mr. Biggins, and has to deal with the Howells' neglected and seriously ill dog. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Mr. Biggins, Sylvia Alton, Susie Parker, Mrs. Birse, Bert Chapman, Mr. Howell, Tom Randall, Mrs. Howell, Joe Manton. 2: "Knowin' How To Do It" (8 September 1990) Tristan is in trouble after he accidentally injects some anti-abortion vaccine into Nat Briggs's backside. The young farmer in question becomes convinced that Tristan has ruined his chances of having a family, so he threatens violent retribution. Siegfried receives a letter threatening legal action. James tries his hand at carpentry with the hope of a gift for Helen in mind. Helen, in turn, wonders why James keeps disappearing. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Nat Briggs, Mr. Edwards, Sally Worrall, Barbara Briggs, Ray, Phil, Steven. 3: "If Music Be the Food of Love" (15 September 1990) Tristan takes a fancy to young Jane Mercer. She belongs to a local choral society, so, naturally, Tristan suddenly displays a keen interest. When his new flame becomes concerned about the aggressive Mr. Bullock's donkey, Tristan has to go beyond the call of duty to support her. While the surgery treats his dog, Persephone, Granville Bennett gives Siegfried a lesson in collecting payment of outstanding bills. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Granville Bennett (final appearance), Mr. Biggins (final appearance), Jane Mercer, Mr. Bullock, Mr. Mercer, Mrs. Biggins. 4: "A Friend For Life" (22 September 1990) James and Siegfried become involved in the Shadwell family's arguments over cattle. Mr. Grimsdale's bull has swallowed a metal object, but the farmer will not agree to surgery. Tristan uses a metal detector to convince him that the animal needs urgent treatment. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Molly Shadwell, Bill Shadwell, Peter Shadwell, Grimsdale (final appearance), Bob Stockdale, Adam Stockdale, Louise Shadwell, Joanna Shadwell, Vicar. 5: "Spring Fever" (29 September 1990) The vets have problems with Mrs. Donovan, who dispenses her homemade animal remedies to anyone who will listen. St. John, one of Tristan's old college friends, needs a bed for a while. Tristan lets him stay at Skeldale House, but he does not want his brother to know, so he has to keep Mrs Alton in the dark about their new guest. Tristan is head over heels with a female client again. This time it is Rosemary Brocklehurst, whose ailing pet tortoise means Tristan has to do some swotting-up on the subject. Characters: Mrs. Alton, St. John, Mrs. Donovan, Rosemary Brocklehurst, Mr. Carter, Mr. Morton, Mr. Reed. 6: "Out With The New" (6 October 1990) It is Queen Elizabeth II's coronation, and 1953 Darrowby prepares to celebrate. Tristan has gone to London to witness it in person. Siegfried deals with an attack of liver fluke in a sheep with a herbal remedy. James has to tackle Wolfie, a dog with a smelly problem. Rosie is to play a princess in the school pageant, but has come down the flu. Jimmy, meanwhile, who is to play the archbishop, thinks his cloak makes him look like a sissy. Thieves are striking in Darrowby. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Rosie Herriot, Jimmy Herriot, Susie Thornton, Gibson, Mrs. Coates, Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, Simon, Paul Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 7: "Food For Thought" (13 October 1990) Siegfried's old friend Stewie Brannan arranges for Professor Norton to come to a formal dinner at Skeldale House. Just before the meal, Siegfried and Stewie are called out to a calving and eat some food that disagrees with them. Mrs. Alton think it is her cooking that has caused it. While they are on the call, James has to look after their guest, which means he's irreparably late for his anniversary dinner with Helen back at Rowangarth. Bernard Wain, a farm with a sensitive sense of smell, has taken up James' suggestion of wearing a handkerchief around his face when required. This, however, leads to an encounter with P.C. Hicks. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Stewie Brannan, Professor Norton, Bernard Wain, Mary-Jane Wain, Mrs. Davey, Mr. Smethick, P.C. Hicks. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 8: "A Cat In Hull's Chance" (20 October 1990) James and Helen have different ideas about dealing with daughter Rosie's wish to become a vet like her father. Helen wants to encourage her, while James does not think large animal work is suitable for a female vet. He sets out to show Rosie the less pleasant side of the practice. Under Siegfried's watch, Mrs. Pettinger's kitten, Prudence, escapes and hitches a ride to Hull. While she is lost, Siegfried tells James and Tristan that it is time — with no concern about cost — to expand the surgery to include an observatory wing; when Prudence is found, however, he conveniently forgets all about it. James wants to put a tennis court in their back garden. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Rosie Herriot, Jimmy Herriot, Mrs. Pettinger, Bowling, Keith Lawrence, Angela Lawrence, Jack Hucknall. Tristan Farnon returns to the series 9: "A Grand Memory For Forgetting" (27 October 1990) When Jacob Pearson's dog is shot, Captain Crawford's son, Hugh, is the prime suspect. James treats old Arnie Braithwaite's dog, which may have diabetes. James and Siegfried are having problems getting payment from Dennis Pratt. Then they resort to a spot of blackmail. After paying a visit to the Hardwickes, Siegfried is unable to get home after losing his car keys. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Captain Crawford, Dennis Pratt, Jacob Pearson, Arnie Braithwaite, Mr. Hartley (final appearance), Hugh Crawford, Arthur Hardwicke, Ben Hardwicke. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 10: "Old Dogs, New Tricks" (3 November 1990) Siegfried's old university friend, Henry Clintock, moves to the area. Siegfried tries to arrange for his old friend, Ewan Ross, whose veterinary practice has deteriorated since his wife's death, to be Clintock's vet. James has to look after Tricki-Woo while Mrs Pumphrey is in France. The pampered canine disappears, however. James gives advice to a young farmer on the purchase of a flock of sheep. Characters: Mrs. Pumphrey, Hodgekin, Ewan Ross, Henry Clintock, Harold Peart, Mr. Lupton, Silas Wenlow. Tristan Farnon does not appear in this episode 11: "Hampered" (10 November 1990) Siegfried is out of circulation with his leg in plaster. Mrs. Alton's attempts at taking care of his dietary needs infuriate him. Tristan, back in town after helping Stewie Brannan, is pursuing Mrs. Pumphrey's great-niece, Angela Mortimer. He thinks she is perfect... until he hears her laugh. James has to act as a judge at the Darrowby Vegetable Show, a choice he soon comes to regret when Hodgekin sweeps the board. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Mrs. Pumphrey (final appearance), Hodgekin (final appearance), Angela Mortimer, Charlie, Hughie, Bert, Mrs. Baxter, Mr. Simmons, Mr. Collins, Mr. Wilson. 12: "Promises To Keep" (17 November 1990) Tristan is on the defensive when his brother accuses him of sleeping in. It transpires that he was out all night with a premature calving followed by a prolapse of the uterus. Convinced that he is purposely given all the dirty jobs, he makes Siegfried swap rounds for the day... including Mr. Sutcliffe's pig, Our Gracie, which he has to castrate. He forgets to dispose of the 'off-cuts', which are full of anaesthetic. The farm cats eat them and start passing out all over the farm. The vets try to help Mrs. Clarke, an old lady who's finding it difficult to keep her farm going. James advises Franco on the local custom when it comes to proposing a hand in marriage. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Mrs. Clarke, Mr. Sutcliffe, Franco Pedretti, Katharine, Mary Clarke, Judith. 1990 Christmas Specialedit "Brotherly Love" (24 December 1990) Christmas 1955 is fast approaching. James and Tristan become involved in a feud between the Bradley brothers, who both want to ring the Christmas bells. A suspected case of Foot and Mouth Disease threatens to ruin the festivities. The practice is introduced to Joe Mulligan's successor to Clancy. Tristan's purchase of a new Daimler coupé turns out to be a mistake when he tries to find the money to pay back his brother. Characters: Mrs. Alton, Mr. Biggins, Jonathan Bradley, David Bradley, Mrs. Bradley, Linda Marston, Frank Gillard, Angela Gillard, Mary Gillard, Joe Mulligan, Leslie Pendlebury, Isaac Cranford, Barry Stokes, Bert Grimes, Major Wakeman, Mr. Hammond, Edge Pickles, Dan Goodman, Sam (barman), P.C. Goole. Category:Lists of British television series episodes